Grandchildren
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: This wasn’t, quite, how Isshin had planned on figuring out. IchiRuki. Mentions RenjiTatsuki.


Title: Grandchildren

Author: Ambiguous Rose

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: This wasn't, quite, how Isshin had planned on figuring out. IchiRuki. Mentions RenjiTatsuki.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. It. Do you really think I do?

A/N: Well... do I feel like an idiot. I accidentally posted one of my other drabbles under this by accident. I want to thank _Ansela_ and _cncgamefan_ for making me realize I had done something wrong. Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the real, "Grandchildren".

- - -

Isshin slammed the bottle of sake on the table. It was empty. Across from him Urahara sat idly petting a sleeping Yoruichi. He had empty six bottles to Isshin's five. "Another?" the former Twelfth Division Captain asked.

The black-haired man shook his head and groaned. "I'm already half drunk. I think I'm done." While it took more alcohol with Shinigami, even they too, after consuming enough, could get drunk and were susceptible to hangovers.

Urahara opened his mouth in an attempt to convince his drinking partner to have another, was interrupted when a red haired Shinigami with too many tattoos walked in. "Free-loader-san!" Urahara exclaimed, causing the sleeping cat in his lap to stir a little. "Where have you been?"

Renji mumbled something under his breath that neither former captain could quite comprehend.

"Come again?"

"IwaswithTatsuki." Even though both adults were half drunk, they were still able to decipher the Vice-Captain's word, which were accompanied but a blush that rivaled his hair.

"Good for you boy!" Isshin smirked. "Now if only my own son would get on with it with dear Rukia-chan I would be a grandfather!"

Renji grinned, but wasn't surprised by the elder Kurosaki's presence. He had walked in on the former Captains reminiscing on old times once, learned Isshin's secret and had been forced to swear he wouldn't tell the others. "I'm going to bed," Renji told them and walked away.

Isshin rose from his seat as well. "Where are _you_ going?" Urahara asked.

"Throw some cold water on my face before I pass out." Isshin explained.

Across from the bathroom was an empty room with its door closed. Used to it being open, Isshin frowned. What could Urahara possibly be hiding?

Curious in his half-drunken state, he opened it; it wasn't locked. He blinked, stepped back and closed it again behind him.

His eyes went wide as what he saw seemed to hit him full force, effectively knocking any wooziness that continued to linger from the alcohol. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDFATHER!!!" he shouted, and ran back into the room where Urahara sat, with Renji, who had left his room in curiosity following.

- - -

The two forms broke apart from their kiss to look at the door.

"Was that…. my dad?" Ichigo asked, with a deep frown on his face.

Rukia's face matched Ichigo's. "Why would your dad be here, of all places?" she asked in reply.

"I don't know. We should probably go see, though." Ichigo rose from his seat on the bed and grabbed his discarded shirt. He opened the door for Rukia, who thanked him as she went through.

Upon their entering of the dining room, they found four people staring at them. Renji's face held shock. Urahara's held amusement. Yoruichi's ire at being awoken from her sleep. And Isshin was grinning and openly sobbing in joy.

"What the…?" Ichigo managed to say before his father pulled he and Rukia into a tight, and wet embrace.

"I knew your arrival heralded something wonderful, Rukia-chan!" Isshin sobbed.

Rukia's face was slowly turning purple as Isshin and Ichigo's bodies slowly crushed her. "Huh?" she gasped out.

Isshin let go of both of them but his face was still bright and wet with tears. "I'm going to have grandchildren!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Ichigo roared. "No you're not!" he paused. "At least, not yet," he added as an afterthought. Then he frowned. "Wait- what are you doing here?"

His father froze. "Oh, uh," he looked worried. "Heh, heh. Well, it's a long story, you see," he said evasively.

"I can make it short," Urahara slurred. He had downed another three bottles of sake. "Once upon a time, there was a mad Eleventh Division Captain. He came here on a mission, fell in love, left the Soul Society and had three kids. The end."

Ichigo frowned. Then the meaning of Urahara's drunken story seemed to hit him. He turned to his father in annoyance, anger and shock. "You…you're a SHINIGAMI!?!?" he yelled. "And you never bothered to TELL ME?!!?"

Isshin looked sheepish. "Uh…Surprise..?" he offered weakly.

Urahara offered a bottle to Ichigo. "Sake?"

It was going to be a long night.

_END_


End file.
